Yunho's Little BabyBoo
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Jaejoong kecil merajuk karena Yunho tidak melihatnya menyambut dirinya di bandara. ONESHOT/YUNJAE/BIG AGE GAP/FLUFF


Tiba-tiba mau nulis oneshot setelah lihat foto keponakan Jaejoong nangis yang katanya karena Jaejoong tidak lihat dia menyambut Jaejoong di bandara. Untuk fanfic lain, maaf ya telat banget… ele ga akan kasih alasan macam-macam, tapi selain ele hari senin UAS, ele juga kehabisan ide…Sekali lagi maaf ya…

.

.

.

.

**Title: Yunho's Little Babyboo**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dalam fanfic ini milik dirinya sendiri. Fanfic ini milik Xiahtic4Cassie.**** Apabila ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain, maka itu hanya kebetulan.**

**Warning: Typo(s), BIG age gap, DLDR**

–**EleBear25/Xiahtic4Cassie- ****14 Desember**** 2014.**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bandara, dari sekian banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang baik menuju pintu keberangkatan atau pintu kedatangan, terdapat segerombolan wanita yang sedang….

"KYAAAAAA! Benarkah Jung Yunho akan tiba sekarang?! Untung saja penerbanganku masih lama!" pekik seorang yeoja bersama temannya. Sepertinya dia merasa ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena dapat melihat Jung Yunho dari dekat. Siapa itu Jung Yunho?

Well, Jung Yunho adalah seorang pembisnis tampan yang masih single hingga sekarang ini. Mengapa bisa setenar idola? Tentu saja karena wajahnya yang setampan superstar di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahunan akhir ditambah lagi dengan kesuksesannya yang membuat namanya setidaknya muncul di media massa setiap harinya. Namja bermata musang ini baru saja tiba dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke berbagai Negara selama 3 bulan dan tidak mengherankan mengapa tidak hanya segelintir orang (terutama wanita) berkumpul di dekat pintu kedatangan luar negeri hanya untuk melihat Jung Yunho secara langsung.

Sementara itu, di barisan terdepan, seorang namja berambut hitam tebal memegang kertas karton yang ia bentuk sendiri hingga membuat tulisan "Yunho samchon" dengan tulisan yang belum bisa dikatakan rapih. Ah, jangan lupa tanda hati yang ada di ujung tulisan tersebut.

"Ahjumma, apa uno samchon akan senang melihat Joongie?" Tanya namja cilik berusia 5 tahun itu kepada pengasuhnya. Namja cilik yang bernama Jaejoong itu sedang menunggu dengan tidak sabar adik dari ibunya itu untuk keluar dari pintu kaca di depan sana.

"Tentu saja senang. Yunho samchon nya Joongie kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Joongie." Jawab pengasuhnya itu dan dibalas cengiran manis Jaejoong.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kedatangan tersebut terbuka dan orang-orang yang menaiki pesawat yang sama dengan Yunho keluar. Gerombolan orang tersebut tidak sabar melihat seorang Jung Yunho yang didambakan wanita-wanita seantero Korea selatan itu untuk berjalan keluar. Dan jangan lupakan juga namja cilik yang sudah siap berteriak memanggil pamannya itu.

"KYAAAAA!" pekikan suara wanita-wanita tersebut sempat membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget namun Jaejoong langsung sumringah begitu melihat sosok tinggi yang disukainya.

"Uno samch—"

"KYAA! YUNHO OPPA!"

Seorang namja yang mengenakan setelan dengan jas berwarna hitam, celana hitam, dan kemeja biru muda dilapisi dengan coat hitam yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin musim dingin, keluar dengan diikuti 3 orang pengawal bandara. Yunho terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan semua blitz yang dikeluarkan dari handphone para wanita yang meneriaki namanya.

"Uno samchon! Lihat Joongie!" panggil Jaejoong sambil loncat-loncat memegang karton yang diangkatnya di atas kepala. Suara Jaejoong teredam pekikan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya. Pengasuh Jaejoong juga berusaha untuk memanggil adik majikannya itu namun suaranya juga ikut teredam pekikan para wanita yang tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama Yunho.

"Uno samchonnn! Lihat Joongie! Joongie disini!" Namja cilik yang mengenakan jaket bulu putih dengan topi kupluk rajut berwarna putih tersebut sudah ingin menangis melihat paman kesayangannya berjalan begitu saja melewatinya padahal dia sudah memanggil-manggil nama pamannya itu sebisanya. Harusnya kita salahkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah Jaejoong. Well, Jaejoong sebenarnya sedang flu namun dirinya tetap bersikeras ikut umma nya menjemput Yunho. Apakah ada yang penasaran dimana umma Jaejoong saat ini? Umma Jaejoong menunggu di kafe tidak jauh dari pintu kedatangan. Dirinya sedang hamil besar sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho di kafe tersebut.

"U-uno s-sam—hiks" Hidung Jaejoong mulai memerah menahan tangisnya. Pamannya mengacuhkannya. Pengasuh Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho yang sedang bertelepon memasuki kafe tempat umma Jaejoong menunggu, segera meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong yang agak hangat. Dengan gontai dan menahan tangisnya, Jaejoong berjalan dituntun oleh pengasuhnya sambil menyeret karton yang dengan susah payah ia buat dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong terus menunduk sambil terkadang sedikit terbatuk.

Begitu tiba di pintu depan kafe, umma Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung mengapa anaknya tidak bersama Yunho, menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho yang baru tahu Jaejoong menunggunya di pintu kedatangan, melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan juga ikut menghampirinya melihat keponakan kesayangannya terlihat kecewa dan lesu.

"Joongie-ah.." panggil umma Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mundur menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Babyboo.." kali ini Yunho memanggil Jaejoong namun Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah menarik tangan pengasuhnya, meminta untuk menggendongnya. Di gendongan pengasuhnya, Jaejoong yang kecewa, meremas kertas karton yang dibawanya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah yang ada di samping pengasuhnya.

"Hngg…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher pengasuhnya. Yunho yang merasa bersalah, menghela napasnya. Umma Jaejoong yang mengerti anaknya sedang sensitive karena flu, hanya menepuk bahu Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di mobil, Umma Jaejoong, Yunho, pengasuh Jaejoong, serta Jaejoong yang masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya dari leher pengasuhnya hanya diam tanpa melirik sedikitpun Yunho yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengajak ngobrol Jaejoong. Begitu mobil mereka tiba di mansion pribadi Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terlelap. Yunho yang masih merasa bersalah karena membuat keponakan manisnya ini sedih, meminta izin kepada kakaknya untuk membiarkan Jaejoong menginap di tempatnya. Umma Jaejoong yang mengerti pun menyetujuinya.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, Yunho tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang masih terlelap di gendongan Yunho. Badan Jaejoong yang terasa hangat semakin membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Setelah menyuruh maid untuk membawakannya sebaskom air dingin dan beberapa handuk kecil serta susu madu hangat, Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di kasurnya yang luas. Jaejoong yang merasa terusik tidurnya, membuka matanya dan mendapati samchon nya sedang tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Begitu Jaejoong mengingat kejadian di bandara tadi, Jaejoong yang tidak tahan untuk menangis, melepaskan isakan dari bibir cherry nya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Joongie, benci.. hiks uno samchon.." isak Jaejoong sambil menendang bahu Yunho untuk menjauh darinya.

"Babyboo, mianhe.. Uno samchon tidak melihat babyboo.." ucap Yunho sambil memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong yang hangat dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Hiks hiks hu-huweee" tangis Jaejoong pun pecah begitu melihat samchon nya yang dirindukannya berada di dekatnya.

"Aigoo aigoo… uri babyboo jelek ah kalau menangus begini.." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan mencium hidung, pipi, dan mata Jaejoong yang memerah karena menangis.

"HUWEEE!" tangis Jaejoong semakin kecang begitu Yunho mengatainya jelek.

"Aigoo! Mian mian.. Uri babyboo yeoppo yang paling Uno samchon sayangi sejagat raya. Hush hush, jangan nangis ne.. Maafkan Uno samchon, tadi tidak melihat baby Joongie.. Apa babyboo tidak lihat tadi banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja berwajah nenek sihir terus-menerus berteriak seperti akan diinjak gajah?" kata Yunho berusaha menghibur Jaejoong.

"H-Hiks.. hihihi… huks.." Jaejoong mulai terkikik mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Nah, begitu dong~ babyboo tidak boleh menangis ne.." kata Yunho lagi.

"H-habis tadi Uno samchon tidak melihat Joongie.." Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya. Ah, memang lebih baik Babyboo nya menyusupkan wajahnya ke lehernya daripada ke pengasuhnya.. Cemburu eoh? Bagaimana nanti kalau Jaejoong sudah remaja..

"Ne, maafkan samchon ne.." ucap Yunho sambil mengecup hidung Jaejoong yang merah.

"… Ung.." gumam Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah kalau begitu, minum dulu susunya dan tidur ne.." kata Yunho.

"Shireo!"

"Aish.. minum susunya, lalu tidur sama samchon ne?" bujuk Yunho lagi.

"NE!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa berpikir lagi dan disambut kekehan dari bibir hati Yunho.

Setelah Jaejoong minum susu dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyamanya yang ada di rumah Yunho, keduanya pun terlelap dengan Yunho menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di perut Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Jaejoong.

**.:END:.**


End file.
